


In the Falsehood of Destiny

by Enthusiasticllamas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enthusiasticllamas/pseuds/Enthusiasticllamas
Summary: As a young professor in his early twenties, Akaashi was deemed as an extremely confident, if not cocky person. No one really knew much about him apart from his blunt attitude and wittiness, not even himself. All he ever knew was that he was raised believing that one should always follow their destiny, stick to it even if it meant disregarding their past, their true identities, and the only ones who actually knew about you more than you did yourself. However, having kuroo tetsurou, Bokuro Koutarou, and Tsukishima Kei as his students, Akaashi was going to grow more than just any normal teacher-student bond as they give him answers to questions he had always been dying to ask but afraid of the consequences.





	1. Introduction

In the Falsehood of Destiny 

Born and raised to perfect, to prove that humans could be flawless in every aspect. Polite and smart, well spoken. They called him an angel. Too blunt, way too cold. Some even went as far as claiming he was heartless. And thus, Akaashi Keiji became known as the heartless angel.  
He was known for his indifferent attitude, for his pale lips that were never seen quirked up even in the tiniest of smiles, never heard uttering warm, complimentary words.  
To him, he was Akaashi Keiji, the 6th ranking smartest individual in his country. To him, he was the classiest, most civilized, most prestigious and sophisticated. That's how he saw himself in his very own eyes. Reputation so clean, image philosophically complex, and aura frighteningly professional. He grew up learning that that's how, who he was. Who he should be. 

At 20, Akaashi had become one of top mathematics professors, respected by his counterparts, and feared by students. He had been teaching for two years then, and one thing Akaashi could say for sure was that he absolutely hated teaching spoiled, bratty students who thought they were all that. Thinking highly of themselves, considering that they're the cleverest that ever stepped a foot on this earth for majoring in mathematics. Akaashi hated those who considered themselves smart for something as shallow, as simple as that. 

Entering his class on the first day of college, he hoped that none of the freshmen he'd be teaching would be any type of students he hated. He was a good teacher as long as you didn't push his buttons, but once you did, he would very politely roast you in an awfully sweet voice that would get you begging for his rant to end. 

Fixing his tie and tightening the grip on his suitcase, Akaashi entered his first class for the day and whatever kind of commotion that could've been taking place directly died out as he walked into the class. 

He placed his suitcase on the chair behind the teacher's table, and cleared his throat to gain to attention of his class. "Hello," he said in a loud, indifferent voice, and once he was sure all eyes were on him, he continued. "I'm Professor Akaashi Keiji and I'll be teaching you maths for this year. I won't be making any speech about how this year shall be a fruitful one for every single one of you because it's your decision in the end of the day whether you want to pass or not. Have an example, this guy-" He pointed at a guy with a shaved head, sitting in the far corner of the class as he smugly grinned at those who followed the teacher's finger and stared at him. "This guy has been in the very same class for 2 years in a row now, and he doesn't seem phased by it. Not one bit. Yes ladies and gentlemen, such people actually do exist." A few hushed snickers were shared among students until said student spoke up. 

"'Kaashi sensei, it's not my fault you're so hot I'd risk failing my class just to see you, now is it?" He smirked as he stared at the teacher with challenging eyes and a couple of "ooh's" could be heard from a student or two. 

"Tanaka-san, if you think what you just said is anywhere near a compliment then please let me correct you. You're being rude hitting on a respectful professor the way you did, indicating indirectly that I've lost any signs of dignity in your eyes as you used this excuse for failing for so long now," Akaashi turned to face the entire class once again, "oh and, I won't ask for any of your names, I won't be remembering them. Also, I will not try and convince any of you with taking this class for the entire year. Maths is maths. Leave it or take it. You love it? You're welcome in my class. Hate it? I'm sorry, my deepest apologies but I don't see why someone who hates something would major in it, the door's right there for that category of some of you." He walked to the chair and placed the suitcase on the table as he sat elegantly. "I'm serious, for those who are taking this class just for the "smart" reputation I advise you leave. No beef, but learning doesn't work this way." He concluded as he leaned back in his chair and watched the class slowly emptying, as a large number of students couldn't either one, handle his blunt attitude, or two, were actually there for the "smart" reputation as the professor had just stated. 

"Wow, akaashi sensei..." One of the very few students decided to say as he took in the large number that had left. "Not just hot but fierce as well, Tanaka-san" the black haired student said, smirking as tanaka mirrored his actions. (his hair totally looked like a rooster's butt to akaashi but he wouldn't say that out loud). 

"I also won't accept any cheap, shallow minded students in this class as well, so if you plan on keeping that up, you should join those who left." Akaashi said in an annoyed polite tone as he addressed the black haired male.  
"Nah, I'm staying." He grinned. 

"Okay then. Good to know." He nodded to himself. "Now that the useless ones are gone, I'll ask for your names." He stood up and leaned against a front desk in class. "Let's start with you, playboy-san." The professor said, earning chuckles from his students. 

"I'm kuroo playboy-san Tetsurou, and I'll make sure to impress you with my hard work this year, sensei." He smiled charmingly at Akaashi. 

"I'll look forward to that." Akaashi said in the most uninterested way one could muster. "You, the headphones guy- by the way, take them off during discussions, that's impolite," Akaashi pursed his lips in a straight line as the blond student stared him down bemusedly, and directly akaashi could tell that that guy was going to give him trouble. "Tsukishima kei." He grumbled. 

A few students later, there was one last student left without introducing themselves, and they happened to be sat at the very desk akaashi was leaning on, snoring as well. 

"Excuse me," (or more like excuse you, akaashi thought) he said as he poked the student's shoulder. 

"Hey hey hey..!!! Tetsurou five more minutes~" he mumbled. 

"... oya?" The teacher mumbled, shocked by the unexpected reaction. "Oya oya.." the student croaked out in his sleep once again. Akaashi was at a loss for words, that badly dyed hair creature had the audacity to sleep in his class, let alone snore. However he snapped back to reality as the student named kuroo, he reminded himself, made his way to stand by his sleeping classmate and slap him on the back of his head, "OYA OYA OYA!! Wake up you owl freak!!" He laughed maniacally as his friend looked around frantically asking if class was already over. 

Akaashi sighed. It was going to be a long long year if these were the students he was going to deal with. "No, class isn't over yet, but you're dismissed." He said as he took his suitcase in hand and dashed out of class.


	2. Chapter 2

One look at his watch informed Akaashi that his class was about to start just in a few minutes.

Walking down the hallway with his suitcase in hand, he felt a hand grip onto his shoulder as it turned him around to face the culprit. "Kei-chan~~ well well if this isn't a lovely coincidence."

"Oh no.." Akaashi whispered as he recognized the owner of the voice; oikawa tooru, a fellow professor of his, second youngest in the university just before Akaashi. "Oh yes, kei-chan." Oikawa smiled as he pulled Akaashi into a side hug. "Why so cold even with the most perfect, beautiful, not to mention your favorite person to exist in this building, hmm??" He smiled as he proceeded to pinch the younger professor's cheek only to be stopped by said professor himself.

"Oikawa-san, please behave professionally." Akaashi cleared his throat as he managed to slip from the hug oikawa forced him into. "Also, I'll be running late if I dont go to class now, Oikawa-san. I have exam papers to hand out to my students." He mumbled as he pursed his lips in a thin line, bowing slightly to excuse himself as he headed to class.

"Akaashi Keiji!! Such a party pooper! You're no fun!!" Akaashi could hear Oikawa sulking as he whined loudly from where they'd been standing. If he weren't in such a hurry, Akaashi would've actually taken time to let out a small chuckle but decided not to let Oikawa have the pleasure of being the reason behind it. "You better meet me at Nekoma Cafe at 5 this evening!! Don't you dare not show up! Or else I'm burning up your entire luxurious ass apartment to mere ashes! You hear me keiji!?" The sulking professor yelled as he himself walked to his respective class as well. Akaashi grimaced at the threat he had received, because knowing Oikawa, he wouldn't actually hesitate doing that.

"Tanaka-san, please put your shirt back on ." Was the first thing Akaashi uttered as he entered his class which he liked to refer to as the chaotic pit of hell. "Playboy-san, tsukishima-san, i hereby announce my presence in class, you can stop making out now." After a couple of weeks of teaching the class, Akaashi came to know much about his students, including that Kuroo and Tsukishima were a very open couple that didn't bother hiding their intimate acts.

"Yaku-san..." The professor sighed as he stared at his blonde student who was so fixated on his video game. "Please snap kenma-san out of his PSP world." He asked for his favor politely, hearing kenma's tiny voice protesting "it's a Nintendo, sensei.." as he headed to the table, placing his suitcase on it. Facing his students, he clasped his hands together and spoke up, "Now, as you all know considering I've told you yesterday, I'll be handing you your e- No Haiba-san, it's obvious Yaku-san is not interested in a rock-paper-scissor rematch right now." Akaashi deadpanned as his student, who was too tall for an 18 year old he thought, was begging his classmate for a rock-paper-scissors rematch. "Okay now, as I was saying, I'll be giving you your exams in a few minutes and, generally speaking, all of you did relatively well." He announced as he went to grab the exam papers.

"Awww 'kaashi sensei!! We too are proud being your students!" He heard someone cooing lovingly. "I didn't say anything about being proud of being your teacher, Bokuto-san." Akaashi answered seriously, leaning on the front desk which happened to be bokuto's, and placed the papers there. "I want to s-"

"'Kaashi sensei!!! You smell so good. Like, like something I'd like to smell just before I die so I can die peacefully!" Bokuto exclaimed loudly, faking his death as the sensei's cologne invaded his nostrils as he was standing closely, "which cologne do you use?!" He asked once he was "resurrected" from his "death".

Akaashi stared at his wide eyed student unbelievingly, contemplating whether he should answer the question seriously or not. "Oh, about that. This smell stuck to me as the Angels up in heavens hugged me goodbye before I was sent as god's precious gift to you guys. This is what an angel's embrace smells like, bokuto-san." Akaashi settled on that, and thought he did the right thing as bokuto broke into fits of laughter as kuroo whistled, catching his attention, "And here I've sat wondering for days how someone could be so perfect." The wild haired man sighed. "Leave it for Jesus to send us such an endearing gift." Kuroo flashed his trademark smirk.

"I don't think it's a wise idea to flirt with your teacher when your boyfriend's right beside you, kuroo-san."

"So you know how to call him something other than "playboy-san", hm, interesting." Tsukishima said, annoyance lacing his tone. "I'm glad you noticed, tsukishima-san." Akaashi nodded.

"Now, what I wanted to say was that I was actually kind of impressed by your grades, considering more than the half of you doesn't exactly give a "smart" vibe." Akaashi was interrupted by kuroo snorting as he yelled "right at you, koutarou!" From across the classroom.

Glaring at kuroo, Akaashi continued, "but yeah, I'm actually shocked, positively that is. Your grades are really good. Like, all A's and B's. I didn't even come across one C as I was correcting-

"OH MA GOD YAKU!! DID YOU HEAR THAT!! I DIDNT FAIL!! NO WAY SENSEI YOU MUST BE JOKING THIS IS THE FIRST MATH EXAM I DON'T FAIL!!! NOT JUST THAT BUT A B AS WELL!! EVEN A POSSIBLE A OMG!" An excited lev jumped from his seat as he went to hug -suffocate- a considerably happy Yaku.

Cute. Akaashi thought. But wait- "He... Never... Passed... A... math... test..." Akaashi mumbled to himself as he was left in utter shock. WHAT?!

However, Lev appeared to hear him as he replied proudly, "That's right, sensei!! Never!! I don't like maths!! And before you ask why I didn't leave when you came to class the first day, it's because I can't leave Yaku alone!! He likes math and really loves studying it and I don't but seriously sensei, look around in this class, it's filled with huge, scary looking guys! Including you... However! I couldn't leave my precious Yaku all alone in a class with scary guys so I just decided I'll come here with him. I can protect Yaku you know. I'm like, the tallest here and i provi-"

"Okay. Okay. Enough." Akaashi had to interrupt lev. His rant was getting out of hand. "I'll hand those out now. No point in delaying that any further."

 

Quiet yet lively, that was something Akaashi loved about Nekoma Cafe. It had this warm feeling that made you feel at home, the hushed chitter chatter soothing after a long day of work. He was sat at a somewhat isolated table where he could watch people going back home after a tiring day, and students running back from school starving to have their lunch through the huge window just by his right.

He took a look at his watch. It read 5:23 pm, and Akaashi let out a long sigh. He had been waiting for so long, but then again he did come here way earlier than they had agreed. He came here at 4 when he was done with his classes and settled with ordering a simple cappuccino.

As his cappuccino cup slowly became emptier, and as the watch read 5:57, Oikawa stepped into the Cafe, fixing his shades and running a hand through his soft fluffy hair, and Akaashi could swear he saw sparkles surrounding him for a fraction of a second as Oikawa spotted him and made his way to his table.

"Kei-chan~~!" He exclaimed as he pinched Akaashi's cheek. "Don't go about how we should act professional now. We're not at work." He added as he saw Akaashi was about to protest against his actions.

"You're late, Oikawa-san."

"And for some reason you don't look annoyed with that. Hmm. You're not annoyed, now, are you, baby boy~" The elder teased.

"O-oikawa-san don't "baby boy" me..." Akaashi grumbled quietly as his ears turned a dark shade of red.

"Okay then, baby boy!" Oikawa winked.

A low hushed chuckle was heard near their table and oikawa turned to the side to see the source of the sound and- "Oh my god.." He whispered to himself as he turned bright red.

Lord help. Akaashi pleaded internally. This guy whom seemed to be the waiter was just Oikawa's type. And that meant trouble. Because Oikawa is weak, in every sense of the word, in front of guys that fit his type so perfectly, just like the one before them.

Considering Oikawa couldn't get his mouth to move and actually put whatever he wanted to order into words, Akaashi did him a favor and spoke up. "Uhm, sorry,-" Akaashi took a look at the name tag the man was wearing, "Iwaizumi-san, we'd like a..." He looked over to Oikawa so he would order whatever he wanted.

"O-oh.." Oikawa got the point after being stared at by Akaashi for almost five minutes, and smiled sheepishly. "I'll have what you had, kei-chan." He said, regaining posture.

"So, a cappuccino?" Iwaizumi asked.

"WHAT?" Oikawa shrieked, "Oh my god, baby boy. You ordered cappuccino?! Since when have you gotten so lame." He sighed dramatically. Akaashi wasn't glad he had to be put in the given situation, but at least it didn't take so long for the normal oikawa to come back. "I'll have uhm.. I'll have Hot caramel chocolate!" Oikawa smiled.  
"And that's not lame?" Akaashi mumbled.

"At least not to your friend, baby boy." The waiter laughed as he left their table seeing Akaashi's dumbstruck face. Akaashi was _not_ a baby boy.

"What in the world was that about, Oikawa-san." Akaashi inquired. "Are you serious kei-chan! He's HOT!" Oikawa retorted, fanning himself to make a clearer statement.

"Hot waiter aside. Why did you drag me here."

"No one forced you." The elder stuck his tongue out at Akaashi making him seriously question whom the actual older one was.

"You'd burn down my apartment." Akaashi deadpanned.

"You know I won't!" Oikawa said as he shook his head innocently. "You would." The other man said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay. I would." Oikawa sighed as he gave in to his friend's death stare. "I wanted to know how things were going for you, baby boy. How did you find your students-"

"Satan's children!" Akaashi whined as he slammed his head against the table.

"Aw, how cute." Oikawa chuckled. "Mine are Satan himself."

"But Oikawa-san, the thing is I can't complain because they're good. Like their grades are really good. It's the first time I come across such a class in the two years I've been teaching and it's awful because I can't have them to pay attention no matter what, not even by force because they're smartasses and they know they'll get good grades." The young professor huffed and Oikawa just stared at him in awe.

"Is there something on my face, Oikawa-san?" Akaashi quirked an eyebrow at the man's expression. "Kei-chan~~!" Oikawa turned bright red as his smile was seriously splitting his face in half. "This is the most you've spoken in one go ever since I met you!!"

"What..." Akaashi said quietly. Oikawa was tearing up. "I've been blessed kei-chan! Jesus does love gay people after all!! And if you speaking for more than 5 seconds isn't enough proof then I don't know what is!"

"Oikawa-san, you're taking this way to-"

"No baby boy! You don't understand. It's a blessing."

"... A blessing it is." Akaashi nodded sheepishly.

 

"One Hot caramel chocolate," The waiter was back with Oikawa's order, and the man beamed. "Oh thanks! Iwa-chan!" He smiled brightly at the waiter as he placed his order before him on the table.

"Iwa-chan...?" Akaashi mumbled unbelievingly. "Yes! We're friends now so I can call you Iwa-chan, right iwa-chan?" Oikawa hopefully looked over to the waiter as he had been standing quietly the entire time.

"We're friends...?" Iwaizumi finally broke the silence, settling on answering Oikawa with a question.

"Are we not?! I thought we became friends because you called Akaashi baby boy-

"Stop calling me that!"

"And anyone who calls him baby boy is a friend of mine because they understand how adorably flustered this guy could get! Oh my god I'm so sorry.." Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck smiling apologetically. "I thought th-"

"No it's fine. We're friends." The waiter smiled at the flustered man.

"So it's fine if I call you Iwa-chan!"

"I don't know about that.. it's kind of-"

"Embarrassing. Yes waiter-san, it's embarrassing especially in public, even more so if it's this guy who says it because he has absolutely no control over the volume of his voice. Oikawa-san, you can call him Iwa-chan. Have a dose of your own medicine, iwaizumi-san." Akaashi said playfully referring to when the waiter called him "baby boy".

Iwaizumi seemed to take it light heartedly as he chuckled, nodding before he went back to work.

"... he's so perfect kei-chan!" Oikawa weeped.

"Oya oya?" No.

"Oya oya oya," Oh no.

"'Kaashi sensei!!" Akaashi heard one of them saying as the voices got nearer.

"Koutarou, did you not hear? It's kei-chan," the guy laughed smugly.

 

"Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san. What a... coincidence.." Akaashi sighed as the two students came to stand by their table.

"Who are they, baby boy?"

Akaashi was seething at that point, "they're my _students_ , Oikawa-san." Akaashi spat, stressing on the word students so the man would know not embarrass him any further.

The damage had been done however because Bokuto would've fallen to the flour laughing if it wasn't for Kuroo steadying him. The latter smirked evilly as he nudged his friend, "hey koutarou, I'll settle with calling him baby boy, you can call him kei-chan." He snickered.

"Kuroo-san, do you not sh-"

"Wow! Satan's children indeed," Oikawa laughed wholeheartedly. "Come join us!" He ushered excitedly and the two didn't hesitate.

"So, baby boy yeh?" Kuroo laughed,then proceeded to gesture between The two professors before adding, "I never knew you swing that way, sensei-

"He doesn't." Oikawa said firmly, as if trying to make a statement. Akaashi gulped and look down at his hands beneath the table. He really didn't want to talk about this.

"Oh you don't?" Bokuto inquired.

"I..." Akaashi sighed heavily as he looked up to face the two students. "No, I don't."

"Aww man! No girl could appreciate you like I could, baby boy!" Kuroo pouted and Akaashi wanted to hide under the table because it looked really cute but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Yeh? You never know." The professor provided.

"Do you want anything? It's on me!" Oikawa offered after a moment of silence.  
"Nah, thanks. We were passing by and koutarou spotted our precious sensei through the window so we thought why not." Kuroo shrugged.

"Where's tsukishima-san?" Akaashi couldn't help but ask.

"Ah, kei doesn't want to go out. He says when bokuto and I are in one place it gets unbelievably loud and he doesn't like that so," kuroo shrugged once again.

 

After much embarrassing stories from Oikawa about Akaashi's first day as a professor, about how Oikawa used to fix Akaashi's tie for him because he could never get it right, and about that one time the scary literature professor yelled at Akaashi to go to his class thinking he was a student, three of them were leaned against the table as they were laughing so hard.

Not. Fun. Akaashi decided. He leaned back in his chair as he watched the three catching their breaths.

"Oh and!" What kind of sin did he commit in his previous life to deserve this! Akaashi cried internally as oikawa proceeded to go on.

"So, kei-chan has absolutely no cooking experience. I told him once that if he thought he could survive on instant ramen only for the rest of his life, then he was really wrong because eating it excessively could lead to death. I wasn't being serious but then this guy decided to believe me and that very evening-" Oikawa chuckled, "that evening he called me and like spoke with the tiniest voice ever, he was like "O-Oikawa-san, I worked by your advice and I tried making myself a proper meal." And then he went silent for a while before I asked him what was wrong. "Oikawa-san, I think I burned my entire kitchen. I actually burned myself as well... what do I do?" Came the answer and I couldn't he-" Oikawa stopped as bokuto was about to fall off his chair laughing like a maniac, while kuroo stared at his professor amusedly.

"I couldn't help but chuckle because a 19 year old guy shouldn't sound so clueless when it comes to injuring himself so I told him to go to the hospital, and I'd meet him there-"

"But then you quickly said that you were going to pick me up because you didn't trust me with anything after that incident." Akaashi smiled as he chuckled quietly, and suddenly all laughter died down and the table went silent.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Akaashi was confused.

Kuroo was staring at him, as if not believing something before speaking up carefully, however his tone was clearly laced with happiness "Sensei... you- you smiled" he pointed a finger at Akaashi and then Akaashi realized.

He had smiled. In front of people. For the first time ever since he was a kid. For the first time since he could ever remember. Akaashi smiled freely in someone's presence and the thought of that alone made his flutter in a way. He was caught off guard by his own self as he smiled again, thinking about how after such a long time he was still capable of smiling.  
"I.. I guess I did."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tsukki... what's wrong?" Kuroo prodded worriedly as he walked by the side of his boyfriend on their way to their shared apartment. It had been a long day at college, each class getting even more boring than the previous, seconds feeling like minutes and minutes stretching into hours. However, that wasn't why Tetsurou was in a bad mood. He was used to it; the stress, the boredom, the annoyance studying caused him. He'd been worried about the blond for a while now, continuously asking him just what in the world was wrong, if kuroo had done something to hurt him unintentionally, if his parents had been causing him trouble again ever since they found out about their son's sexuality. But none of those seemed to be the answer to his boyfriend's unusual attitude. It wasn't like Kei was answering him anyway. 

"Kei I'm worried about you, yeh? I know it's not easy for you to let out your feelings and emotions and all but babe you can't just leave me like this. Whatever the reason is I'm sure it'll be easier for me to take than you behaving this way-"

"How am I behaving?! Just tell me, kuroo! Fun fact: every fucking human gets mad every once in a while, Tetsurou. I'm no exception. I appreciate that you're worried but I can take care of myself. I'm fi-"

"You're not! No you're not fucking fine goddammit!" Kuroo stopped walking as he fisted both hands in his pockets. Letting out a shaky breath, he attempted to calm himself before proceeding,"You're not even close to being fine. A human gets mad or done with whatever crap for a limited time, tsukki. You've been like this for what? Two? Three weeks now? I know something is bothering you. I know you're not telling me it because you don't want to bother me. Seriously babe our third year anniversary is in 6 days and you still won't tell me nothing. It's been like this since the start and I understand that's how you are tsukishima, but at times it just doesn't make sense, because I know that you know that just talking about whatever is on your mind can help, let alone if I actually took action and literally helped. I didn't ask you to be my boyfriend just so I have someone to fuck, kei. You mean a lot to me- no wait, you're literally my entire world and I know I sound like a sap right now but, I'm your boyfriend and I want you to know that no matter what I'm here, love. I'll have your back and be the one you lean on when you need it. It just..." Kuroo sighed dejectedly, his heart beating way too hard, way too fast to be healthy. And no, not in the happy excited way it did whenever around his boyfriend. This time it was painful, unpleasant and devastating. 

He took two steps so he was facing his boyfriend, leaning into his personal space as he caressed the blond's cheek. "I love you, yeh?" He whispered as he pecked the man facing him softly, a simple kiss speaking all the words kuroo didn't know how to utter. "A lot." He blinked away some tears threatening to fall and pulled tsukishima into a hug. 

A once happy relationship came down crashing onto the man crying silently into his lovers neck, words he never wished to hear slowly poking at his heart like a sharp, sharp knife. "Kuroo... I think it's better if we-"

"D-don't-" the hands around tsukishima's waist were balled into fists, gripping tightly at the latter's shirt. "Why... why, tsukishima? Why?!" Kuroo was angry. He really was, but he couldn't bring himself to speak any higher than a hushed whisper. Pulling back from the hug to stare at the man whom he grew to love for so long now, Kuroo noticed that he wasn't the only one hurting because there tsukishima stood before him, glasses foggy and face incredibly red, tears that could only indicate pain streaming down his face. 

"Kuroo, I-I don't want this e-either-" He hiccuped as he threw himself onto the dumbfounded man before him. Just one last hug. 

"I love you too, Kuroo." He croaked out after a while, voice hoarse from crying. "I always will. Please forgive me..." was the last thing Kuroo heard from Tsukishima before the latter sprinted ahead as if running away, however not before placing a gentle, apologetic kiss onto the dark haired guy's parted lips. 

"Fuck." Kuroo whispered unbelievingly. "Fuck..." he repeated as it all dawned on him. The situation he was in was one he never thought was even possible. His boyfriend of three ye-" FUCK!!" He yelled brokenly as angry tears began to spill. "Damn you, tsukishima," whimpering, he ran a hand through his hair as he stared blankly at his feet. 

"I must call Bokuto..." He sighed. The college building was still in sight, he and tsukki hadn't walked too far when... whatever that was happened. He definitely wasn't going back to the apartment, so he had to call bokuto. He had no other place to stay. 

He sat himself on the side walk and grabbed his phone to dial his friend of 14 years.   
"You have reached the voicemail of Bokuto Koutarou, please leave a messa-" 

"Damn you too, koutarou." He whined as he canceled the call. Kuroo sat there eying students leaving the college, some smiling, kuroo envied them. And some frowning, furrowed brows and down turned lips, kuroo didn't know if any of them felt as screwed as he did. 

He buried his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees, massaging his scalp to ease his developing headache. 

"Oya...?" He heard footsteps heading towards where he was but paid it no mind. He was drained. Worn out. Tired in every sense of the word.   
"Ah for real.. fuck you koutarou. Where the hell are you... fuck you. Fuck tsukishima. Fuck me. Fuck everything. FU-" 

"Kuroo-san??" A polite, emotionless voice inquired. 

"Fuck you too, Akaashi sensei." He sniffled, disgusted in himself because Kuroo tetsurou rarely ever cried, let alone in front of others. 

"Hmm. I don't think that was polite. However, sorry, Kuroo-san. Not going to happen." Kuroo felt his professor seating himself by his side, placing his suit case on his lap. "You should've been home for-" Kuroo guessed the young teacher was checking his watch as he paused. "56 minutes now. Exactly." Akaashi hummed. "Waiting for-"

"No." Kuroo looked up from between his hands, squinting as he adjusted to the light. 

"Yeah, me too." The pale man said as he fixed his tie. "Not waiting for anyone either." 

"Tsuk-" 

"He's not here." Kuroo interrupted before the professor could finish his question, already knowing what he was about to ask. "He's gone." Kuroo pointed in the direction Tsukishima had sprinted away earlier. "Forever." He fought back a sob. It was suffocating him, but he wasn't planning to embarrass himself any further than he already had in front of his teacher. 

"It's unusual to see the ever so smooth Kuroo-san in such a state." Akaashi stared at his student, face blank, unchanging. 

"Isn't it," said student let out an empty chuckle as he stared back at his teacher. 

"Yes, Kuroo-san?" 

"Yeh?" The addressed male had confusion written all over his face. 

"Oh. You were staring. I thought you had something to ask, Kuroo-san." 

"Yeh. No. And drop the "-san", you're barely a year older Akaashi, we're technically friends y'know." 

"You suggested I drop the "-san" but I never suggested you drop the "sensei", Kuroo-san. Age doesn't matter in this case. I'm your professor, you're my student. I'm sorry to refuse but, no dropping honorifics will take place." 

"Yeesh, you really are heartless. How could you refuse a heartbroken man's request..." Kuroo started with smile but a wavering voice as he finished in no more than a hushed whimper. He sniffled. 

"Ah- I- uhm.." Akaashi shuffled around awkwardly as he looked for the right words. "I apologize, Kuroo-san." He still looked uncomfortable beneath his blank expression. 

"Say, 'kaashi sensei, are you not gonna invite me to your apartment like in those cliche movies? Where we witness our youthful love blossoming into something beautiful and meaningful, a relationship tons would envy us for? Where our secret relationship would be excitingly hidden between mere four walls? Hmm, sensei?" Kuroo smirked despite himself, his rant sounding more playful than anything. 

"I don't think so..." The once composed teacher had a slightly flustered expression if you asked Kuroo, a faint blush tainting his pale cheeks. "B-but, uhm... I was going to buy myself some groceries... If you'd like to change up the mood or something?" The professor asked passively expecting his offer to be rejected. 

Kuroo laughed, genuinely this time, "Sensei is going to buy himself something other than instant ramen... are you planning on burning down the kitchen this time too?" He chuckled as he got up. 

"Let's go, then, sensei."


End file.
